


theres a banana touching me

by deducingontheroof



Series: sf18 bonus round fills [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, a shitpost, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: bigsexy:HOW MUCH DO YOU REMEMBER ABOUT LAST NIGHTthunderthighs:im gonna be real with you brothunderthighs:not muchbigsexy:thanks.bigsexy:thats real helpful





	theres a banana touching me

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for nothing ever

**bigsexy:** bro

**bigsexy:** bro

**bigsexy:** brO

**bigsexy:** NOYASAN

**thunderthighs:** wtf its like six

**bigsexy:** BRO THANK FUCK

**bigsexy:** I HAVE AN IMPORTANT QUESTION

**thunderthighs:** oh what

**bigsexy:** why the hell did i wake up in a garbage can

**thunderthighs:** LMAOOOOO

**thunderthighs:** I HAVE NO IDEA

**bigsexy:** bro this iS SERIOUS

**bigsexy:** I SMELL LIKE BANANAS

**thunderthighs:** lmao why bananas

**thunderthighs:** thats so fucking random

**bigsexy:** because theres a baNANA IN HERE WITH ME

**bigsexy:** HOW MUCH DO YOU REMEMBER ABOUT LAST NIGHT

**thunderthighs:** im gonna be real with you bro

**thunderthighs:** not much

**bigsexy:** thanks.

**bigsexy:** thats real helpful

**thunderthighs:** anytime my bro

**thunderthighs:** my babe

**thunderthighs:** love of my life

**bigsexy:** id flirt back but the banana is still touching me

**thunderthighs:** shit right ur in the garbage

**thunderthighs:** with the other garbage

**bigsexy:** wooooooow

**thunderthighs:** jkjkjk

**thunderthighs:** im on my way armed with a cell phone and a bottle of water

**thunderthighs:** where r u

**bigsexy:** wait fuck

**bigsexy:** idk

**thunderthighs:** what do u mean u dont know

**bigsexy:** i mean i dont know

**thunderthighs:** whaT DO U MEAN U DONT KNOW

**bigsexy:** I MEAN I DONT KNOW WHERE I AM NOYASAN

**thunderthighs:** LMAOOOOOOOOO

**bigsexy:** BRO BE SERIOUS IM FREAKING OUT

**thunderthighs:** okok

**thunderthighs:** can you see anything around u

**bigsexy:** the lid is on

**thunderthighs:** take it off??????

**bigsexy:** huh good point

**thunderthighs:** now what do u see

**bigsexy:** theres a fountain

**bigsexy:** i see pidgeons

**bigsexy:** and someonES LOOKING AT ME

**thunderthighs:** FUCK WHO

**thunderthighs:** RYUU

**thunderthighs:** DONT JUST SAY THAT AND LEAVE THERES STILL A BANANA ON U

**thunderthighs:** WHO SAW YOU

**bigsexy:** sorry she talked to me

**thunderthighs:** she?!?!!!?1

**bigsexy:** yeah it was just akane

**bigsexy:** dont worry it wasnt kiyokosan

**thunderthighs:** oh thank fuck

**thunderthighs:** wait akane

**thunderthighs:** did she help u

**bigsexy:** no im still in the garbage

**bigsexy:** sometHINGS MOVING

**bigsexy:** NOYANDANSDASF

**thunderthighs:** FUCK IT IM TEXTING AKANE

**thunderthighs:** DONT DIE BRO IM ON MY WAY

**bigsexy:** sweet fucking asahi thank you

**bigsexy:** ill send a picture or smth

**thunderthighs:** akaane sys ur somewhere near the science building

**thunderthighs:** also kuroo texted me

**thunderthighs:** SHIT

**bigsexy:** ?????????

**bigsexy:** -image.jpg sent-

**thunderthighs:** CHIKARA GOT BLACKMAIL ON US

**bigsexy:** SHIT

**bigsexy:** SHITHSITSHIT

**bigsexy:** WHAT DOES HE HAVE

**thunderthighs:** wait kuroos sending me the vid

**thunderthighs:** OH NO

**bigsexy:** ?????????????????????????????

**thunderthighs:** -wreckingball.mp4 sent-

**bigsexy:** FUCK

**bigsexy:** were so dead

**bigsexy:** im so sosrry noyassan

**bigsexy:** just leave me here to die

**thunderthighs:** NO

**thunderthighs:** I WILL BE UR HERO

**thunderthighs:** HOLD OUT FOR A HERO RYUU

**bigsexy:** i dont know if i can make it

**bigsexy:** the light…… i see the light

**thunderthighs:** dont go towarDS THE LIGHT

**thunderthighs:** IM ALMOST THERE

**bigsexy:** oh it was just tsukki taking a picture

**bigsexy:** my rep is screwed

**bigsexy:** i cant take much more noyaassan

**thunderthighs:** ITS OK

**thunderthighs:** I SEE U

**thunderthighs:** UR SSAVED

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://charlie-albus.tumblr.com) | [dreamwidth](https://deducingontheroof.dreamwidth.org)


End file.
